Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration equipment for cooling a fluid which flows through the equipment, and more particularly to such refrigeration equipment for use in beverage dispensing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for carbonated beverages, such as soda and beer, to be supplied in a sealed canister or keg, that is connected to a tap at the food service establishment. Pressurized gas, typically carbon dioxide, is injected into the keg to force the liquid beverage through an outlet tube to the tap from which it is dispensed into cups, mugs and pitchers of various sizes.
The canisters and kegs usually are stored in a refrigerator while connected to the tap. However, the canisters and kegs may be stored unrefrigerated until needed and thus contain relatively warm beverage when initially connected to the tap. Although some beverage dispensers, especially those for soda, have ice water baths with coils through which the beverage flows between the keg and the tap, that may not adequately chill the beverage in large volume dispensing establishments, such as sports venues, or when a new unrefrigerated keg is tapped.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a refrigeration system that is capable of rapidly chilling a beverage as it flows continuously through a supply line between the supply keg and a dispensing tap.
An apparatus for cooling a fluid has a housing that defines a closed chamber which contains a conventional refrigerant, such as R-134a. The housing has an inlet through which the refrigerant enters the chamber and an outlet through which the refrigerant exits an upper section of the chamber. A conduit for the fluid is within the closed chamber and in contact with the refrigerant. The conduit has a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet to which devices external to the housing can be connected to supply the fluid to and receive the fluid from the conduit.
As the fluid flows through the conduit, heat is transferred to the refrigerant, thereby lowering the temperature of the fluid. The refrigerant bath in the housing chamber forms an effective mechanism for cooling the fluid to a desired temperature as the fluid flows through the conduit, without requiring the fluid to remain stationary in the conduit. However, it is not necessary that the fluid move continuously through the conduit. A temperature control system preferably regulates the temperature of the refrigerant bath thereby preventing fluid that remains stationary in the conduit from freezing.
In the preferred embodiment, a compressor and condenser of types commonly used in refrigeration systems are connected in a circuit between the inlet and outlet of the housing. These components remove heat from the refrigerant drawn to them from the housing and return the refrigerant to the closed chamber thus completing a standard refrigeration cycle. Oil contained in the compressor for lubrication often is carried by the refrigerant into the chamber of the housing. An oil return conduit connected between the bottom section of the housing and a point between the outlet of the housing and the compressor to provide a path through which the oil is returned to the compressor.
The present apparatus is particularly suited for cooling a beverage that is flowing between a supply container and a dispenser. The apparatus in this application also can be provided with another conduit within the closed chamber of the housing to cool a second fluid that is used to maintain the temperature of the beverage at the dispenser. For example, a liquid containing glycol can be circulated through this other conduit and then around a beverage reservoir at the dispenser to maintain the beverage at a desired dispensing temperature.